ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 MultiVerses: Cartoon Network
Ben 10 MultiVerses: Cartoon Network ''is the first episode and movie of the upcoming series, ''Ben 10 MultiVerses: The Series. Heroes *'Chowder - '''A chubby little cat..bear...hippo.. thing who's slogan is 'IM NOT YOURE BOYFRIEND!'. He is constantly hiding from Panini. *'Benjamin Kirby Tennyson - A teenager who wields the Ultimatrix. He is constantly fighting bad guys, his main one Vilgax. *'Johnny Test - '''A little teenager boy who own's a talking dog named Dukey, and has two genius sisters. He has fought many villians with the help of his dog and sisters. *'Susan and Mary Test - 'Genius twin sisters who are always helping Johnny. They are the ones who gave Dukey the ability to talk and everything else a normal dog can't do. *'Dukey - 'A talking mutt from the pound. Constantly warning Jonny, Susan, and Mary of danger, he might even be smarter then Susan and Mary in the factor of danger. *'Rex Salazar - 'A teenage EVO who still has the DNA of a human in him. He can turn into any machine he can imagine and turn it into a weapon. *'Finn - 'A teenage righteous, mathmatical, awesome, and sometimes akward boy. The only human left on his Earth, he is very rare and fragile there, but he cant help going on dangerous adventures. *'Jake - 'Finn's best friend and assistant, he is a talking stretching dog. He can stretch very far for a long time before he starts to feel hurt. *'Marceline - 'A vampire teenager, she doesn't prefer blood, but rather the color red. She likes to mess around with Finn and Jake, and plays lots of pranks on them. Her most important object she contains is her Guitar Axe. *'Princess Bubble Gum - 'Princess Bonnibel Bubble Gum, the princess of candy people, is a very scientific and smart mind. She sends Finn and Jake on most of there missions, and sometimes is the one who causes the problems. *'Mordecai - 'An adult talking blue jay who messes around alot, and is also pretty weak. He is smarter then Rigby, and almost always trys to stop Rigby from doing something bad. *'Rigby - 'A talking brown adult raccoon who messes around alot, and is very weak. He isn't that smart, and is always trying to be better then Mordecai. *'Batman - 'A common superhero, he is a regular being with no super powers. He is very smart and very strong, and has lots of objects to help him fight crime *'Kid Flash - 'Second fastest thing alive, he is the sidekick to Flash. He is very unconsiderant, and flirts with almost every girl he meets. He is a member of Young Justice. *'Robin - 'The sidekick to Batman, he has lots of similaraties to his superhero boss. He is the leader of Young Justice. *'Aqualad - 'A water controling teenager, he is the sidekick to Aquaman, and uses water as his weapon. He is a member of Young Justice. *'Artemis - 'Supposed new sidekick to the Green Arrow, she uses explosive arrows as her weapons and is a member of Young Justice. *'Miss Martian - 'Sidekick and niece to Martian Manhunter, she has the powers of Martion Manhunter and is a member of Young Justice. *'Superboy - ' A super strong robot boy, and a member of Young Justice. *'Gumball Watterson - 'A blue cat, he isn't smart at all and often turns to his sister, Anais, for help. *'Darwin Watterson - '''The pet fish to the wattersons, he grew legs and turned into a part of the family. He is Gumball's best friend. *MAD ''News Broadcaster '- He is a weak newsbroadcaster for MAD News. ''He ends his broadcasts by saying, "Back to MAD, already.." then something that starts with 'in' about his broadcast. *'White Spy '- A strange triangle headed alien doodle thingy that wears a white suit. He has an entire arsenal of weapons to use against his sworn enemy, Black Spy. *'Alfred Newman '- A weird guy who mostly only does gross stuff. *'Robot Boy - A fun loving robot, and also has unbreakable armor. He has three modes: Superactivated, Deactivated, and Activated. *'Zak Saturday - '''A cryptidologist in training, he helps his mom and dad with there study's. *'Flapjack - 'A little sailor boy who loves Adventure. It's possible Finn is his alternate older self. Flapjack often gets into trouble without knowing it. *'Captain Knuckles - 'An idiotic captain who sends Flapjack on adventures so he doesn't have to do them himself. Villians *'Bling Bling Boy - 'The constant rival of Johnny, he follows all the heroes through the portals so he can destroy even more then one hero. *'Dark Vegan - 'An evil, veggie and toast loving, stupid, human from another planet. He is an enemy to Johnny Test. *'The Joker - 'The main enemy of Batman, he just couldn't stand not to destroy more then just one hero. *'Wacko - 'An enemy to Johnny Test, after being freed from jail, he swore to destroy Johnny. *'Ice King - 'An evil ice wizard/ice ninja who is atleast thousands of years old, he is the main enemy to Finn and Jake, and is always trying to capture princesses. *'Park Avenue - 'A graffiti can who swore vengeance on Rigby and Mordecai for spray painting his living room, he is now out too seek and destroy Rigby and Mordecai. *'Van Kleiss - 'A evil EVO commander, he leads the Pack and is the main enemy of Rex. He constantly trys to convince Rex to do something by telling him something about his parents. *'Scalamander -''' A member of the Pack and an EVO, he is an enemy of Rex Salazar. *'Biowulf - '''A 'pet' to Van Kleiss, and part of the Pack, also an EVO, he is an enemy of Rex Salazar. *'Breach - 'A portal opening freak who has six arms and dull blue skin, she likes to play with Rex's mind. *'Lex Luther - 'An enemy to both the Justice League and the Young Justice league, and also a member of the In-Justice League. *'Vilgax - 'A giant evil octopus now in humanoid form, he is the main villian of Ben Tennyson and is constantly trying to destroy the Earth. *'Hex - ' A evil sorcerer, he seeks the Charms of Bezel and wants to destroy Ben Tennyson. *'Brain Freeze - 'A enemy to Johnny Test, he is constantly trying to destroy Johnny and/or trying to sell his coffee. *'Tina Rex - 'A giant scary dinosaur, she scares almost everybody and has few friends. *'Ms. Simian - A mean monkey that is Gumball and Darwin's teacher. *'Black Spy '- A strange triangle headed alien doodle thing that wears a black suit. He has an entire arsenal of weapons to use against his sworn enemy, White Spy. *'Death '- Death Incarnate, he hate Mordecai and Rigby and is obsessed with stealing their friend's, Skips, immortal soul. He is an epic hand wrestler. *'Kurt - '''A mean bully at Robot Boy's friend's school, he often bullies Robot Boy's friend and almost any other kid he finds. *'V.V. Argost - 'A host of a show that Zak Saturday likes, he is also Zak Saturday's enemy. He mostly has the help of his assistant, Munya, to defeat his enemys. *'Munya - 'A humanoid spider cryptid who often freaks people out, he is V.V. Argot's assistant and Zak Saturday's enemy. *'Principal Brown - 'Gumball and Darwin's furry school principal, who often see's Gumball and Darwin in his office. He is currently in a relationship with Mrs. Simian. *'Blockbuster - 'A giant dangerous rock monster, and the first person/weird creature the Young Justice fought. *'Wotan - 'An enemy to the Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He's a sorcerer. *'Atomic Skull - 'An enemy to the Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He has powers based on energy. *'Count Vertigo - 'An enemy to Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He has powers based on physcic force. *'Ultra-Humanite - 'A Gorrila enemy to Young Justice, and a member of the In-Justice League. He has powers based on Kobra Venom. *'Black Adam - 'A muscular black-eyed powerhouse, who is a member of the In-Justice League. He is an enemy to Young Justice. His powers are natural superhero powers, sutch as flying. *'Panini - '''The future pink rabbit girlfriend of Chowder, and is always trying to catch Chowder and hug him/kiss him. Plot Ben was at Mr. Smoothies, with Gwen and Kevin, when suddenly Gwen and Kevin where flew away with there smoothies by an explosion. Ben screamed. "NOOOOO! THE SMOOOTHIEEESSS!" Gwen was frustrated by that, and shouted, "Ugh, Ben!" Ben stared. "What?" "...Save us!" "Oh, right." Ben started to unwrap Gwen and Kevin, who were somehow wrapped in spiderwebs. Suddenly, Hex came in. "DIE, BENJA-" Ben stared, and interuppted. "Can we just skip this? It's...HERO TIME!" he says, and transforms. *awesome transformation sequence* "RATH!" Rath throwed himself at Hex, but Hex zapped him, sending him flying back. Suddenly, two more Rath's appeared. Hex started explaining. "You see, Benjamin Tennyson, there are more then thousands of dimensions where everything is different. Some where you are a monkey, some where you are a pirate, some where you are a..cheerleader, some where you are a different gender, and some where you are...EVIL!" Hex said, as the two Rath's charged at Ben. Ben was knocked down, and untransformed. Kevin quickly absorbed the metal on one of the tables. He turned his hand into a larger hand, and smacked Hex far away. However, Hex dropped his multi-dimension machine. Ben returned the two Rath's too there dimension. Ben accidently powered the machine on himself. Vilgax somehow snuck into the portal without being noticed. Meanwhile on The Amazing World of Gumball... Gumball was talking to Darwin, when a chibi-like Human fell on him. "What the..who are you?" Gumball said. Darwin had less suprise, and said "Do you have any markers...?" Ben spoke up. "What? You dont know me? Im Ben Tennyson, world superhero! What happened to me, and why are animals talking?" "NOBODY knows you..um...I guess you could come with us." Gumball said. Ben accidently pushed the trigger on Hex's Machine, sending a portal at Ben, Gumball, and Darwin. They all were sucked in. Tina, Mrs. Simian, and Mr. Brown noticed it. They all snuck into it. At Johnny Test Ben, Gumball, and Darwin fell facefirst onto the floor of Johnny's house floor. They all said "AWESOME!" simeutationsly. As Ben, Gumball, and Darwin left to Johnny's room, Mrs. Simian, Principal Brown, and Tina fell on the floor. Gumball ran into Johnny. Johnny just looked at them. "Hey, Dukey. These youre friends? I need them to move, im late for shredding Suicide Mountain." Dukey nodded no. Johnny stared at them. One was human, like him. ''Probally just one of my sisters experiments. ''Johnny kicked Gumball and Darwin into the lab. Johnny just slapped Ben intill he was in the lab. "Johnny! Stop throwing stuff into our lab!" The sisters said. "Well, stop throwing stuff to the entrance of my room!" Johnny shouted. "WE DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUDGE YOURE TALKING ABOUT!" The sisters shouted. "Whatever, just keep them out of my room." Johnny said, and left. Susan and Mary grabbed Hex's machine. Susan accidently triggered the machine. Suddenly, a portal was shot, and Dukey, Johnny, Ben, Gumball, Darwin, Susan, and Mary were sucked in. Bling Bling Boy, and his new alliance with Wacko and Dark Vegan, jumped in through the windows. They looked around and didn't see the Test's anywhere. Suddenly, Wacko, Dark Vegan, Bling Bling Boy, Tina, Principal Brown, Vilgax, and Mrs. Simian were sucked in. Aaaaddddd...VENTURE TIME! Finn, Jake, Marceline, and PB were in front of a door with faces, playing music. Marceline was doing music based on PB and her suckish friendship, when suddenly Ben landed on top of Marceline. Marceline fell to the ground. "Ow! Oh right, that didn't hurt." Marceline said. Finn and Jake just stared. "Woah...thats...thats...MATHIMATICAL!" Gumball and Darwin landed on Finn and Jake. Suddenly, the whole Test family landed on PB. At the Ice Kingdom Suddenly, Mrs. Simian, Principal Brown, Tina, Bling Bling, Dark Vegan, Wacko, and Vilgax landed on the floor of the Ice Kingdom, near Ice King. Ice King shouted out them, but noticed they were after something. "Hmm..what are you people doing?" They all explained, and Ice King was amused when he noticed they were all against a different hero. "Yes, yes. But you are all so...STUPID!" Ice King said, and froze a penguin. "Going after indivisual heroes.. WHEN YOU COULD TEAM UP, AND GET ALL OF THEM? WE CAN RULE THE...WOOORRRLLLLDDD! And best of all, date princesses! <3" Ice King shouted at them. They all nodded in agreement, and joined together as a team. "Bling Bling, build us a dimensional portal. It will help." Wacko commanded. Bling Bling nodded. Back at the Musical Door Finn and Jake threw the two animals off of them. Marceline did the same with Ben, and Finn ran off to help get the Test's off PB. When they were done, a portal suddenly shot open. They all were sucked into it. Back at the Ice Kingdom Suddenly, Bling Bling was looking for one more piece for the portal machine. Everybody was looking for it so they could get out of this dimension, when suddenly Ice King shouted. "I FOUND IT! I FOUND GUNTER!" Ice King said. "Dimwitt, we aren't looking for Gunter, we are looking for a piece of a machine!" Wacko said. "Oh, here you go, then." Ice King said, and handed a piece of a machine to Bling Bling. Bling Bling added the piece, and a portal shot open. Bling Bling grabbed the portal device, and they were all sucked into the portal. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Unfinished Movies Category:Rob Macaroni